valentine_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine Specials Wiki
*Watch 12 valentine-themed episodes of your shows on Nick starting 2/5 at 8/7c at night and 2/6 at 9:30/8:30 at morning and 8/7c at night. *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' will be airing on Wednesday, February 10th at 8:00 pm EST on ABC. *Trivia: Coming in December 2010. "Valentine's Day is a wonderful reminder to express our love. To me, everyday is Valentine's Day. "Focus each day not on what you can accomplish, but how much caring and love you express to others and yourself." We can share our love with a kiss, a hug, a smile, or a gift. People also receive our caring message when we listen, are present, spend time with them, help them in some way, give them a massage, or contact them to express your appreciation and gratitude that they are in your life. You can also draw them a bubble path, leave loving notes around the house and in their briefcase or purse. There are many ways to give free, wonderful gifts that will be greatly appreciated. Love is what we all desire. When we do not feel that powerful emotion we are in some form of pain. Our soul wants to express love and be loved. It is important to keep in mind that true love is unconditional. In other words, it is not, "If you loved me you would buy me an expensive present." Are you expecting on this day for your partner to prove to you that you are loved? Or deciding by the value of the gift how much he/she loves you? That is setting yourself up for pain. The expectation also comes from pain because you do not know in your heart that they love you and you are lovable. Whether you receive a gift from a loved one or not, it is helpful to remember to celebrate Valentine's Day expressing love to yourself. Send yourself a card, or flowers, or buy yourself a present. Call your cell or home number and leave yourself a loving message. Look in the mirror and say, "I love you!" Put notes on your bathroom mirror and refrigerator, etc, "I love you!" Loving yourself is a key to health, happiness, and attracting and maintaining successful relationships. We often want others to show us love so that we can feel we are lovable. The truth is that it lasts a short time because we need to feel it in ourselves. The number one Valentine needs to be you. Then you can truly love another. How to truly love yourself is the most important thing you will ever explore. The results are high self-esteem. Then you can allow yourself to enjoy prosperity, success, a slim, healthy body, loving people in your life, and much more. As a Marriage and Family Therapist for over 27 years, I have counseled numerous clients who, according to society's standards, were very successful in every way. They had beautiful children, wives, husbands, homes, money, cars, and vacations. However, they were miserable inside. They had felt even worse because they had so much and yet it did not fulfill the yearning inside to be at peace, to feel fulfilled and happy. The clients taught me that the most important things in life are: loving yourself and others, being truly who you are, doing what you want to do, and living in love and gratitude. Make Valentine's Day everyday. The spirit of the celebration is expressing love and that is the most powerful gift. Tell your loved ones you love them in different ways. Remember to also tell yourself." :--"Ezine Articles", 2009 If you're looking for specials for other holidays (Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, Easter, etc.), then head over to our new sister Wikia, [[w:c:otherholidayspecials:Other Holiday Specials Wiki|'The Other Holiday Specials Wiki']] or visit the [[w:c:Christmas-specials :Christmas Specials Wiki|'Christmas Specials Wiki']]. |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Category:Browse